


О диктаторах и борцах

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Юмор, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Принцесса-генерал Лея Органа и Палыч (такой молодой) состязаются на дебатах, пытаясь привлечь к себе сердца граждан. Стеб.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	О диктаторах и борцах

**Author's Note:**

> Два раза повторенное нехорошее слово. Издевательство над персонажами и мировыми тенденциями.

Палпатин: Уважаемые граждане, голосуйте за меня. Этому миру не хватает политической стабильности. Что может быть лучше лидера, который возглавит вас и после смерти?  
Лея: Голосуйте за меня. Я хотя бы сменяюсь. Лучше сорок раз по разу, чем один раз — сорок раз.  
Палпатин: Падме, дорогая, вы…  
Лея: Не Падме, Лея. Вы все живете с тридцатилетним опозданием. Может, вы забыли выпить таблетки от маразма?  
Палпатин: Как грубо!  
*Шум в аудитории*  
Лея: Я — потомственная женщина. А вы чем можете похвастаться, белый цисгендерный мужчина?  
Палпатин: Я… Я совершу каминг-аут. Дело в том, что я — гей!  
*Шум в аудитории нарастает*  
Палпатин: Тише, тише, друзья. Да! Энакин Скайуокер — вы помните его? О, как я любил его золотые кудри…  
Лея: Он, благодаря вам, пал на самое дно и стал инвалидом. Безо всяких кудрей.  
Палпатин: Да, увы. Поэтому пришлось переключиться на сына. Ах, какой у него был невинный взгляд…  
Лея *свирепеет*: Люка не приплетать. У вас, между прочим, внучка есть. Вы не гей.  
Палпатин: А у — вас сын. Вы тоже размножились. И тоже не гей.  
Лея: Я — женщина, мне можно.  
Палпатин: Вам дали власть. И что вы сделали? Хаос, разруха. Голосуйте за меня, и я совершу невероятное и сделаю нашу галактику опять самой великой из всех галактик!  
Лея: … что не очень сложно, потому что не с чем сравнивать.  
Палпатин: Милочка, у вас острый язычок.  
Лея: Вы хотя бы представляете, сколько государственного бюджета сожрет подъемный кран, на котором вы висите? Граждане! Голосуйте за меня. У меня свобода, равенство и братство. Смотрите, оба черных — и оба у нас.  
*Вперед выступают Лэндо с палочкой и Финн*  
Финн: РЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЙ!  
*Лэндо ловко затыкает его и уводит вглубь сцены*  
Лея: И умственные инвалиды тоже. И не умственные. Мой отец потерял все руки и ноги, мой брат — только одну руку.  
Палпатин: А ваш сын абсолютно целый!  
*Вперед выходит Кайло Рен в одних штанах и плаще, старательно завитый и умащенный маслом. Он делает самое суровое лицо и поигрывает мышцами груди. Со стороны Сопротивления слышны женские стоны, со стороны Первого Ордена — мужские*  
Лея *обернувшись*: Выпускайте командира Дэмерона!  
*Вперед выходит По. Он пританцовывает, держа розу в зубах. Со стороны Первого Ордена раздаются завистливые вздохи. По танцует изгибистый танец, демонстрируя свои прекрасные этнические бедра, а потом ловко кидает розу в сторону Хакса, но ловит ее Палпатин. Подносит к ноздрям, вздыхает*  
Палпатин: Ах, мальчик, как ты прекрасен! Жаль, что ты не Скайуокер.  
По *оборачиваясь к Лее*: Нет никаких надежд, что я ваш тайный сын, генерал Органа? Вы же мать всея галактики.  
Лея *пунцовеет*: Я дала вам пощечину, Демерон. Я сказала, что вы мне нравитесь!  
Призрак Люка *про себя*: Можно подумать, родство помеха!  
Лея: Я все слышу. Не мешай выигрывать дебаты. Наш инцидент до сих пор вызывает у людей слишком много вопросов.  
Палпатин: Вы их, милочка, проигрываете. Потому что посмотрите на меня!  
*Все смотрят*  
Роуз: Лея как-то посимпатичнее. Она хотя бы живая.  
Палпатин: Да нет, не в этом смысле! А в смысле, что я увел в неизведанные регионы миллионы человек, сам склеил тысячи кораблей одной отверткой! И кормил всех этих людей двумя пайками и тремя пачками голубого молока в течение долгих лет.  
Призрак Люка: Эх.  
Лея: А у нас Рей в принципе досыта не ела. Никогда. Правда, милая?  
Рей: Чистая правда, магистр Органа.  
Лэндо *Финну на ухо*: Мы до сих пор ее не кормим, чтобы поддерживать легенду.  
Палпатин: А мы… А у нас… А у нас мундир притален, во! Хакс, марш!  
*Выходит Хакс. У него приталенный мундир. Он кидает ненавидящий взгляд в сторону Сопротивления*  
Роуз: Ах.  
Рей: Ах.  
Лея: Ах.  
Финн: Да вы что? Эй! Генерал Органа? Роуз? По, скажи им!  
По: Ах!  
Хакс: Повстанческие отродья.  
*Фыркает и уходит под сень могучего торса Кайло Рена*  
Лея *очнувшись*: Зато у нас есть наклейки. Розочка сама их вырезала. Она такая заботливая!  
*Роуз достает корзинку с наклейками и раздает их всем*  
Палпатин: Наклейки, вы серьезно? “Лучшему дедушке в галактике”. О, спасибо, милочка.  
Хакс: “Так бы и съела”? Попрошу записать это как покушение на мою жизнь. Вернее, на мое белое генеральское тело. Вы слышали? Они опустились до угроз!  
Палпатин: И мы этого так не оставим. Полиция! Полиция!  
*А в ответ тишина*  
Лея: Не надо было уничтожать последние республиканские институты. Из полиции у нас был только орден джедаев. А наш орден джедаев вон стоит, штукатурку ковыряет.  
*Рей вздрагивает. Потом улыбается и Силой приподнимает отколотые кусочки штукатурки*  
Палпатин: Это полицейский произвол!! Она же может их на меня уронить!  
Лея: Погодите…  
Палпатин: Доколе это будет продолжаться? Мы прорвемся сквозь ваши ограждения в шлемах и захватим Корусант!  
Лея: Я думала, диктатор тут вы. А я мятежница и собираю митинги.  
Палпатин: Ах, да. Точно. Неловко вышло.  
Лея: Вы в бумажечку-то посматривайте, она не зря там лежит. А то так повестку можно упустить. Она нынче прыткая.  
Хакс *морщится, как от зубной боли*  
Лея: Вот у меня написано: "Бунтуй. Хами мужланам в мундирах. Собирай ополчение".  
Лэндо *про себя*: Наверняка, это старая бумажка, а новая отклеилась.  
Лея: Ой, тут еще написано про рыцаря-джедая.  
Палпатин: Как бы сказать… Не треснете?  
Рей *звонко*: Не треснем. Мы современные женщины!  
Хакс *на ухо Палпатину*: Надо было вам, ваша милость, трансгендером заделаться.  
Палпатин: Но как же молодые и красивые Скайуокеры… Кажется, мы ходим по кругу, дамы и господа.  
Лея: Согласна. Пора проводить выборы.  
*Выходит Ди-Джей*  
Ди-Джей: Не смотрите так, меня заставили. Они сказали, что я тру-нейтрал. Я пытался спиздить урну, но не преуспел. Вернее, преуспел в том, чтобы спиздпить, но не преуспел в том, чтобы загнать ее подороже. Пришлось считать голоса.  
Лея: Да восторжествует истина! Да озарит она своими крылами всех! Да встанет весь мир голодных и рабов!  
Палпатин: Я буду первый избранный император в далекой—далекой галактике. Забавно.  
Ди-Джей: Победил кандидат Джа-Джа Бинкс!  
*Джа-Джа Бинкс входит в зал. На нем мантия ситхов*  
Джа-Джа: МИР СКЛОНИТСЯ ПЕРЕДО МНОЮ.  
Лея: Палпатин, у меня сын, у вас внучка, нам нужно срочно объединить бренды.  
Палпатин: Ничего не имею против, дражайшая принцесса. Зовите меня просто Шивом.  
*Уходят под ручку*  
Джа-Джа: Я СТОЛЬКО ЛЕТ ЖДАЛ ЭТО ЧАСА! ЭЙ! ПОДОЖДИТЕ МЕНЯ!  
*Он бежит за Леей и Палпатином. Сопротивление и Первый Орден отправляются за своими лидерами. Зал пустеет. Оставшись один, Хакс поднимает красную розу и жадно вдыхает ее аромат*


End file.
